theamazingworldofgumballfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Marmalade Watterson
Marmalade Sassafras Watterson, 16, is one of the daughters of Gumball and Carrie Watterson. She is one of the first fankids ever created. Appearance Marmalade is a white ghost with blue hair. Her thematic colors are black and orange, the colors of her hair bow and her shirt. Her brother, Gelatine, looks almost exactly like her, except he wears a baseball cap backwards instead of a bow, and the stripes of his shirt are horizontal instead of vertical, like Marmalade. In her human-esque design, she has legs. Her black and orange shirt is short-sleeved, and she has skinny jeans of the same colors, as well as orange shoes. Personality Marmalade can be annoying to some of her siblings due to her happy, bubbly personality and her habit of randomly saying the word "kinky," while not really knowing what it means…or so she acts. The Demon's House Marmalade is one of the main characters in The Demon's House, along with Gumdrop, Sindy, Jackson, and Mortimer. Relationships Gumdrop Watterson Marmalade has the ability to paralyze people by licking or kissing them, a power she most often uses on her brother Gumdrop. He tries to avoid her for this reason, but Marmalade is really just trying to be affectionate and does not usually cause her brother grief on purpose. The two siblings argue sometimes, but love each other deep down. Deejay Goldbrooke Deejay is Marmalade's boyfriend. In the Send My Love a Letterbomb version, they started out as friends while Marmalade had a boyfriend named Hanson, with whom she broke up. After they watched a movie together, they had an argument until a mugger held Marmalade at gunpoint. Deejay hit him in the face, so the mugger shot at her. Deejay took the bullet to the arm, saving her life. At the hospital, Marmalade admitted her feelings for him at the encouragement of her sister, Marissa, and they officially began their relationship as a couple. 1 In the TAWoG - Family Ties version, when Deejay was beaten up very badly by members of the Simi-8 gang, he had to stay at the Watterson house to recover. Marmalade blamed herself for his condition, he reassured her that it wasn't her fault. They eventually confessed their love for one another and then slept together, Marmalade on Deejay's chest. Overnight, Marmalade grew legs and her breasts developed. The next day, when Marmalade woke up, she realized that she was naked, which excited Deejay. Later on, they both went on a triple date with the couples Gumdrop and Amy, and Charcoal and Sophie Gallery The Twins.png Request marmalade baby sitting by sendokamishi-d5bhlby.png Watterson kids photo by cartoondude95-d4ragoz.jpg Marmalade watterson tribute by wani ramirez-d5rtb5p.jpg Beach selfie 1 by marches45-d6wi32o.jpg Gumdrop by honey puff-d50okpl.png Bunch of bullies by theamazinggexdude-d52lm9l.png 850357035023509.png Tawog future oc dump by cartoondude95-d53qxqs.jpg Callob slender sleep over by cartoondude95-d5d7zvj.jpg Kids by cartoondude95-d4v8f86.jpg 3 sisters discussion by mrbda241-d7yyuxt.jpg Oc sketch dump by cartoondude95-d4proam.jpg Sindy regan gretchen and marmalade by p1nk13p13philippines-d7d3hvs.png Teamelrod by mrbda241-d4xgigl.png Play ball by cartoondude95-d4ukp5c.jpg Treacherous enderman by raptorden-d6goijs.png Johnathan elrod birthday gitf by testabuddy05-d7lh9x4.jpg Christmas gifts 9 by natoman2-d8avfcb.png Against all odds by filthyphantom-d67un7a.png Tawog comic the cake pg 1 by cartoondude95-d50rajx.jpg Tawog comic the cake pg 2 by cartoondude95-d52m3gj.jpg Ballpit by pumpkinlol-d6ztlw9.png Happy birthday elrod by mrbda241-d52jusu.jpg Another request by kuddlyfatality-d53ifh0.jpg Marmalade and charcoal watterson by thejayster49-d9rjd70.png Playing with friends by mrbda241-d4w5ifg.jpg New comic preview by cartoondude95-d4xwkw5.jpg siblings_by_cartoondude95-d4v78cm.jpg meeting_the_gang_by_mrbda241-d52ycux.jpg going_to_the_park_by_mrbda241-d526sz5.jpg happy_marmalade_plz_by_theamazinggexdude-d4ydpld.gif __updated_____angry_marmalade_by_xjayesharkyx-d57jht4.gif Gumball carrie and marmalade by jonathanelrod by mary cecilia penny-d4t96z3.png sad_marmalade_plz_by_theamazinggexdude-d4ydslu.gif marmalade_by_honey_puff-d50b3fg.png O look another one by multipersonall-d5424n2.jpg So bored by kuddlyfatality-d53acgl.jpg A bet to regret colored by kuddlyfatality-d5133r9.jpg A day at the beach by cartoondude95-d51s1lf.jpg Beach psycho by michael ryder 94-d6r8a2g.jpg Phantom limbs by tythetasmaniantiger1-d4k52c4.jpg The bath by cartoondude95-d4oz8nv.jpg Ready for the beach by cartoondude95-d51lrny.jpg Gumdrop pen sketches by cartoondude95-d5044xv.jpg Gumball carrie fanchildren by cartoondude95-d4l3nal.jpg Anime 9.png|Anime dating_request__by_honey_puff-d58e5th.png don__t_get_caught_by_multipersonall-d4xderq.jpg don__t_you_dare__by_multipersonall-d4vi4zc.jpg friendly_competition_by_cartoondude95-d4w1soe.jpg jonathanelrod__s_tawog_fankids_by_ilovekirby97-d53zago.jpg Small gift by cartoondude95-d50ea2v.jpg Happy birthday jonathan by multipersonall-d52sl7u.jpg 534659346593469426.png 33406762476206724096.png 5739467394762394687.png Happy birthday jonathan elrod by doctorwii-d684lbe.png Marmalade and negative by buttercupnergal-d56623a.jpg Untitled drawing by punk pinky tawog-d665aoi.png 5379347533756253490567346.png Anime time2 by noobsaibot136-d6ltar8.jpg Siblings by doctorwii-d6bp5ww.png Motionless marmalade by wani ramirez-d5tsg8v.jpg Marmalade by doctorwii-d6dzjxi.png Happy halloween by mrbda241-d5jliho.jpg gift__marmalade_watterson_by_panny_booregard-d84jymz.jpg Marmalade and charcoal by tracythewhitecat-d4w3lwd.png Showdown in little elmore by wani ramirez-d5pajbq.jpg Vinyl sketches pelican by vinyl stomp-d5jxkgm.jpg Untitled drawing by punk pinky tawog-d673s1f.png Untitled drawing by punk pinky tawog-d65vfyn.png Mojo at it again by fdgod14-d7lfwk9.png Marms and jon by mafia indonesia5-d7kpnzd.jpg Marmalade watterson by rafaemotawogfan-d7n0zkk.png Marmalade 33 by doctorwii-d6sif58.png Happy halloween card 2 by doctorwii-d6s8zym.png Ghost girl trio by pumpkinlol-d73ou4x.png _no_one_will_know__by_wani_ramirez-d5w4ufg.jpg tawog__ghosty_cat_girls__by_karsismf97-d9wx3sf.png Marmalade and her mother by wani ramirez-d5uv2a6.jpg they_call_me_gumball_by_filthyphantom-d6j6p0e.png Gumballxcarrie one big happy family by wani ramirez-d5xxdra.jpg Omg fanchildren by wani ramirez-d5tn3tn.jpg They call me gumball issue 2 cover by wani ramirez-d5yxwl5.jpg Freestyle tawog doodle dump by filthyphantom-d696hpb.jpg Rq high five by valleyfire626-d53tgm8.png Marmalade by joaomordecaimapper-d8nbuw4.png reguest_marmalaid_s_nightmare_by_cartoonfan1116-d65qhqe.jpg Happy birthday marmalade by xjayesharkyx-d5jof3h.png billy_and_mermelade_by_thewarpyro75-d6uznig.png feliz_cumplea_ntilde_os_jonathan_elrod_by_4br1l-d684pgc.png Scaredy mam.png Gumbot chases marmalade sketch by wani ramirez-d5w9fqz.jpg Tcmg night stalker sketch by wani ramirez-d60lzsr.jpg Family movie night by jonathanelrod-d4moccv.png At by pumpkinlol-d7motk3.png marmalade_and_enderman_by_raptorden-d6kb79h.png marmalade_and_junior_by_raptorden-d6bmfes.png marmalade_and_kicks_by_raptorden-d6ftfc1.png 48875435 5465564 466467567.png Marmalade by princessforever14-d5htfjk.png The original eight by pumpkinlol-dasz174.png The dilemma by theamazinggexdude-d4wjnvf.png Marmalade watterson by bismagumball-d9w4byc.jpg Marmalade Watterson Spries MUGEN TAS007 style.png|Marmalade Watterson Spries MUGEN style By Justin Richards Marmalade Watterson Spries.png humanized_marmalade_by_doctorwii-d6hbxu7.png|Humanized Request to cartoondude95 by myday2013-d5txc43.png Marmalade amp captain japan by kainsword shadowkan-d62581d.jpg 58490978968.png errybody_by_disfigure8-d7cyxyi.jpg Trivia * Jonathan Elrod had mentioned that there was a Gumball x Carrie fankid before Marmalade. * Most artists draw Marmalade with short hair, but others draw her with long hair. * Marmalade's birthday is Halloween, the day after her 20-year-old sister, Sabine Category:Crossover Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Booregard Category:TAWOG Characters Category:TAWOG Character Category:TAWOG OCS Category:Wattersons Category:Female Characters Category:Justin11Antlugia22 Category:Females